Tomodachi
by wolfteam000
Summary: (Ch 3 - He was going to be in a world of pain, because Jerza just hurt that much less than Mystwalker) There are just some things you shouldn't do at school. A series of highschool AU drabbles revolving around Jellal, Erza and the rest of the FT gang.
1. 1-fold

**Warning: Sexual themes**

**One-fold**

Jellal turned to Zeref, a frown marring his handsome face. "Normally I would be happy to have a ton of girls checking me out," he said, shifting his backpack on his shoulder. "But something feels really weird man."

Zeref cocked an eyebrow, dodging an oncoming student in the hallway. "How so?"

Jellal coughed lightly and leant in closer to his friend. "Well, they're all looking down at my…"

The raven haired man chuckled before allowing his gaze to drift downwards. Slowly, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "I see."

"Mine's not smaller than yours, ok?" Jellal spat out defensively.

Zeref grinned and raised his hands in surrender. "Did I say anything about size?" Jellal shook his head in exasperation and the two of them made their way to class slowly. "Oh and by the way Jellal, your fly's open."

"What?" His hands scrambled to pull up his zipper and Jellal hurried over to the row of lockers so that less people would notice. "Shit man, no wonder they were all staring. Damn it!"

Zeref grinned even more broadly. He rested his head against the locker as he leant against it lazily. "So, how's it going with Erza?"

"Good," Jellal replied somewhat icily.

Zeref's eyes strayed back to the other's pants as he watched Jellal struggle with the zipper, amusement evident in his eyes. "Have you guys done that yet?"

The blue haired man looked up sharply. "Of course, we did that ages ago."

"Did you do _that_ then?"

"Yes," he replied impatiently.

"What about that _that_?"

Jellal grunted an affirmative, too busy focusing on his zipper, which for some strange reason did not budge. "Damn it, it's stuck. I think my boxer's gotten caught in it."

"Stop jerking it. That looks so wrong." Zeref said lightly, obviously enjoying himself.

A gasp sounded from their right and both males straightened up as they turned towards the source.

"Erza…" Jellal breathed, his face paling a few shades.

The female stormed up to him. "Jellal, that is just…that is just sick! If you're going to do it, do it in the toilet!" He opened his mouth to explain but she jabbed a finger into his chest sharply and continued. "Are you so _desperate_ because I'm holding off on you that you have to do it _right here_? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" With each word, she poked him hard and soon, Jellal found himself pressed up against the wall.

"No, that's not what it looks like," Jellal pleaded. "Hear me out."

Erza groaned and massaged her temples. "You know what, I don't really want to hear about it." With a cry of disgust, she stormed off in the other direction, muttering about stupid males and their daily urges.

Zeref snapped his fingers. "I see, so you didn't do _that_ that." He whistled. "Man, you're missing out."

"Yes, ok. You're doing great with Ultear, I get it. Stop rubbing it in." Jellal growled. Abandoning his attempts to jerk the fabric loose, he started to untangle the mess slowly.

"Jellal, what on earth are you doing?"

His head snapped up and he looked up to see none other than Zeref's girlfriend. He cleared his throat, wondering how to explain why both of his hands were inside his pants.

Zeref waved lazily at Ultear. "Well you see, he's…"

Jellal slapped a hand over Zeref's mouth. "Dude! Bros over hoes! Stop publicizing this!"

This earned him a hard smack at the back of his head. "Jellal Fernandes, are you calling me a hoe?" Ultear ground out through gritted teeth as she towered over him threateningly.

"…No…" Jellal muttered and went back to what he was doing earlier. If all females were like that, humans would be extinct soon.

Ultear looked at him with a mixture of disgust and curiousity. "Men," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

A loud rip sounded and both Zeref and Ultear turned towards Jellal, who was clutching his crotch, face scrunched up in pain, as he slid down against the wall.

"You nicked the skin, didn't you?" Zeref asked sadly. Jellal nodded.

"I didn't know that it hurt," Ultear commented in wonder. "I thought you guys did it to pleasure yourselves."

Zeref patted her on the arm. "I'll explain later. Just leave him there for a second and he can catch up with us."

The female nodded slowly. As the couple started to make their way to their next class, Ultear suddenly turned around. "Jellal," she said. "You are one sick masochist."

Said person struggled to his feet unsteadily. "What is wrong with you people? I wasn't doing it!"

She waved dismissively and Zeref slung an arm around her shoulders. "By the way, mine is _so _bigger than yours!"

Jellal responded with his middle finger. Damn it, he hated school so much sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at humour XD I don't even know why I wrote this.<strong>


	2. 2-fold

**Twofold**

_A smirk graced his handsome face as the two of them watched the other council members file out of the room. The soothing murmur of idle chatter soon faded into blissful silence. As the door shut with a final click, Siegrain turned to her. She leaned forwards temptingly, teasing him with a brilliant view of her cleavage. He grinned more broadly and he pushed her onto the long wooden table in one swift motion before clambering onto it as well, straddling her hips and with both hands placed on both sides of her head as he stared down at her lustfully. _

"And here, it is implied that they make passionate love to one another. Scene One ends." Natsu looked up with wide eyes. "Now I know why this play is called Tower of Heaven." He high-fived Gray and tossed the script to Erza. "Damn!"

"Who wrote this again?" Lucy asked, her face scrunched up in disgust.

Gray chuckled lightly. "Ichiya-sensei."

Erza sighed. "Trust that pervert to think of something like this. As much as I love to act, I'd have to say that I'm glad I didn't get the female lead."

Natsu leaned back in his chair, his hands clasped together casually behind his head. "Well, it's gonna be really awkward for Jellal and Ultear considering how they used to date each other."

"They used to date each other?" Erza whipped around to face the pink haired boy.

He opened his mouth to reply but Lucy interrupted him quickly. "No no, they used to _hate_ each other." Lucy laughed nervously before sending a warning glance at her boyfriend.

"More like _mate_," Gray mumbled under his breath. Soon, he was sent sprawling across the floor as Lucy shoved him roughly out of his chair.

The three of them looked at Erza, who was sitting very still at her desk. "I'm guessing she didn't know," Natsu commented.

"Shh, she's not deaf ok?" Lucy elbowed Natsu in the ribs.

"Hey guys! There you are," a baritone voice said from the doorway. The quartet looked up to see Jellal and Ultear standing near the door and the two other males cringed slightly as Erza stood up.

"Sup man," Gray started slowly, eyes darting back and forth between Erza, Jellal and Ultear.

Jellal jerked his head behind him. "Ichiya-sensei wants us to go and rehearse Scene One now, though to be honest, I haven't read a single page of the script yet. Any good…?" He trailed off confusedly as Gray and Natsu shook their heads behind Erza frantically.

Erza stood up and marched over to her boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me the two of you used to date?"

Jellal's face coloured and he coughed uneasily. "Well, I didn't think that mattered, you know?"

"Why? Did I not matter to you?" Ultear asked, hands on her hips.

"Of course you did, it's just that we're not...together anymore."

Erza crossed her arms. "If she did, you should have told me the truth. Isn't honesty an important part of a relationship?"

Jellal looked at Lucy guiltily. "Sure, it just slipped my mind."

Ultear rolled her eyes. "You keep telling me that night was the best night of your life. Now you want to tell me that you forgot about us?"

Jellal raised his hands. "No, that was great," he paused as Erza's face turned red, "I mean I'm with Erza now, so..."

"You did it with her?" Erza growled and Jellal back away slowly.

"Come on baby, it's no big deal. You know us guys, we have needs..."

"Oh, can I not satisfy yours?"

"Of course you can but you know, guys like to kinda mess around all the time right?"

The raven head hit him on the shoulder hard. "So I was only someone to mess around with? You're such a jerk Jellal!"

"A little help guys," Jellal pleaded with Gray and Natsu.

Erza ignored him and continued. "Oh, is that so? And how many other times have you _messed around_?"

"That's it," Jellal swallowed. "Just that one time."

Ultear hit him once more, this time on the chest. "Liar. What about..."

"Ok!" Gray rushed over to Ultear. "I see Ichiya-sensei right behind you, he looks pretty mad. Let's go!" With that said, he dragged Ultear towards the auditorium, winking at Jellal as he passed by.

Erza stormed off as well with Jellal hot on her heels as he tried to explain his past actions.

Natsu shook his head. "Gotta feel for that guy. But hey, he's really good with the ladies. Wonder who the others were..."

Lucy smiled. "Say Natsu, you do know about me and Jellal, right?"


	3. 3-fold

**3-fold**

Women were always so emotional. Ever since Erza had learnt of his previous relationship with Ultear, _their _relationship had turned quite frosty to say the least. And so, he had not dared to reject his girlfriend's request when she had called him this morning. He should have known that it would be tiresome.

"Not so fast, not so fast, not so fast! SLOW DOWN!"

"You're swerving, watch the car! WATCH THE CAR!"

"DON'T LOOK AT THAT HOT BABE, LOOK AT THE ROAD!"

"CAN YOU EVEN DRIVE? SLOW! DOWN!"

Once again, Jellal questioned himself whether this was all worth it.

Slamming a foot on the brake, the car screeched to a stop abruptly in front of a red light and Jellal whipped around to face his backseat passenger.

"Alright kid, stop screaming."

Erza's little brother stared at him with watery eyes. "You're such a dangerous driver. You nearly hit that cat."

His grip on the steering wheel tightened unconsciously. Glaring at Shou, Jellal forced himself to smile, "I did not. Now be a good boy and be quiet. We'll get to the school very soon, ok?"

Shou nodded reluctantly but started yelling again as the car started to move when the light turned green. Jellal growled under his breath.

Damn it all.

With that thought still in his head, he floored the accelerator. Why not enjoy himself if Shou was going to make a ruckus either way?

* * *

><p>He let loose a string of obscenities under his breath. He couldn't believe it. He was still late even after running all those red lights.<p>

Jellal pushed open the door to the auditorium as quietly as possible and slipped in. "Did I miss anything?"

Zeref shook his head. "Nope, but looks like Ichiya-sensei has got some news about the play." He grinned at the loud groan Jellal let out. "Erza still mad at you?"

"Girls," Jellal mumbled. "You know how they are." He shot his friend a glare as Zeref laughed heartily. "Stop laughing, it's not funny."

"Your pain, my gain man."

"Piss off."

The two boys stopped bickering as their teacher cleared his throat loudly. Jellal winced at the sound. It sounded like a cat trying to cough up a hair ball. But then again, Ichiya-sensei did somewhat resemble a fat, overgrown cat in many ways.

Ichiya waved his arms around animatedly, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Class, I have wondrous news! I have decided to change the story of our play due to several problems with the storyline!"

"Meaning the school council shot down the plot for containing too much sexual content. Such a shame. I was looking forward to obtaining Paradise," a smooth voice whispered next to his ear and Jellal flinched.

"Ultear!" Jellal raised his hands in surrender, moving to the other side of Zeref quickly. He glanced around. Damn, Erza was watching him with suspicious eyes. She looked away quickly as their eyes met. He turned back towards Ultear. "Yeah, anyway, I'm just going to stand over there." He gestured wildly in another direction and started inching away from her. "Like _way_ over there."

He sidled over to Natsu and Gray, both of them nodding in greeting.

Ichiya waddled across the stage, dropping pages of the script everywhere. "This new story will be full of action!" He flailed a bit more. "Angst!"

Everyone standing below the stage took two steps back, wary of the fact that their teacher had a tendency to spray spittle everywhere when he was excited.

"Romance!"

Gray smirked as Ichiya unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. "Think he's going to strip down to his underpants like last time?"

"Not unless he wants to get arrested like last time," Natsu shared a knowing look with Jellal.

Their teacher had gotten so drunk the last time they had met that he had stripped down to his underpants and launched himself at Erza. Jellal had managed to shove her out of the way but he had ended up straddling her, his hands on her chest with the entire class staring. He had still to live it down.

On the other hand, Ichiya had gotten arrested. Luckily, the police had decided to drop the charges but Jellal had no idea how the man had retained his position at the school.

"How much sexual content do you think his idea of 'romance' will include?" Gray asked.

The two of them turned to look at Jellal. He wrinkled his nose. Was that perfume he smelt?

"How should I know?" Jellal muttered.

"Well," Gray shot him a grin. "You'd better find out, you're the male lead after all."

Smug bastard.

"I was thinking of backing out actually. I do harbour hopes of salvaging what little is left of my relationship with Erza."

"I think she's coming over to talk to you actually," Natsu jerked his head to the right. "Better start salvaging." Jellal paled slightly at the sight of his (ex?)girlfriend striding towards him, a murderous aura surrounding her.

Ichiya-sensei continued his rant, oblivious to the drama unfolding in front of his eyes. "So the new plot is as follows. Mystogan, the lost prince of Edolas, has finally returned home from Earthland, having thwarted his father's evil plan for destroying Earthland with the Anima. He has to deal with the aftermath of dethroning his father and embrace his responsibilities of ruling the kingdom with the help of his army's general, General Knightwalker."

"Wow," Natsu raised an eyebrow. "That's not a bad storyline. Which means someone else…"

"Levy wrote it."

The three boys turned around at the husky voice. "Hey Gajeel."

"Impressive," Jellal smiled.

Natsu coughed lightly and Jellal's eyes widened at the sight of Erza.

"Not…not that I mean it in any other way than you know…her being a good writer and all…" He trailed off lamely as Gajeel folded his arms menacingly, with Erza glaring daggers behind his back. "I…yeah, I'll just…" He made random gestures with his hands and shut up promptly.

Stupid overprotective boyfriends, possessive girlfriends and their stupid teenage drama.

A squeak from their over-imaginative teacher drew their attention. "Knightwalker…as in Nightwalker, because she wanders around at night, looking for company," Ichiya giggled stupidly. "Get it?"

All the students groaned, whether it be at the horrible pun or the underlying meaning behind the name.

"And there will be lots of romance! And sexual tension!" Ichiya winked at the students, who all cringed in response.

"And there it is. The moment we've all been waiting for. Ichiya-sensei has altered the script again," Gray said, rolling his eyes.

Jellal buried his face in his hands. "Oh for the love of…I hope Levy didn't have anyone in mind when she came up with the characters. I really don't want to be a part of this."

Gajeel grinned a feral grin. "Now that you mention it…"

"What," Erza bit out tersely. Jellal shrank back slightly at her tone.

Gajeel tapped his nose in mock thoughtfulness. "I do remember the full names of those characters actually." His grin widened at the murderous look on Erza's face and the 'I'm-going-to-die-so-please-save-me-by-shutting-up ' look on Jellal's. "Yeah…yeah I do actually. And it's gonna be a lot of fun because Mystogan and Knightwalker have this love hate relationship. Quite a lot of hate in fact. Girl has to try damn hard not to kill the guy." He smirked. "And knowing Ichiya-sensei, he's probably altered the romance bits of the script to…spice things up."

Erza rounded on Jellal. "Jellal, I swear, if you and Ultear…"

He cut her off before she could continue. "I won't, I'm quitting the play. I'm quitting it. Our relationship is way more important than some stupid play."

"Hey, my girl's play isn't stupid!"

Jellal ignored his friend's indignant cry. "Erza, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ultear but I've learnt from my mistakes and I want to make things work between us." He paused as Gajeel made a whipping sound behind him. He was so blessed to have such good friends. "…It's just you and me now."

"You didn't tell her about Lucy," Natsu mumbled irritably under his breath.

Oh God. Were his friends trying to break them up?

Jellal pointed a shaky finger at Natsu. "You. Stop talking. Now."

"Dude, what about Mira?" Gajeel interjected.

Gray's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, that's true. Don't forget Millianna."

Ok, maybe they not-so-secretly wanted Erza to kill him.

"Jellal…" her voice was low and quiet and it scared him to no end. She usually yelled at him when she was angry but it was a whole new level when she became really, really quiet.

"Wait, I know it sounds bad but it's not what it sounds like…"

He was obviously lying. It was exactly what it sounded like but hey, she didn't have to know. That was if his (ex)friends would shut up.

"And Jellal Fernandes will be playing Jellal Mystogan and Erza Scarlet will be Erza Knightwalker!" Ichiya suddenly screamed, positively beaming.

He, Jellal Fernandes, was going to die at the ripe young age of 16.

Gajeel laughed and leaned in to whisper in Erza's ear. "Knightwalker gets to beat up Mystogan in the play. A lot actually. So consider this a gift from Levy."

Jellal nearly fainted right then and there.

He was going to be in utter hell for a very, very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Because Mystwalker is my OTP and it deserves more love from the Jerza fandom. Not that I particularly like this chapter but yeah, Jerza people come over to the Mystwalker side. We're so much better :P<strong>


End file.
